Lionfang
Lionfang was a lion-themed monster of the Goonlocks & the leader of the Fang Gang, equipped with the Healing Tank from the Fantome Collection. Physical Appearance Lionfang has a red lion head with purple mane eating a white bone, his Golden Goonlock safe is on his red chest and he has a grey belly, his shoulders are red and purple cat plaws, on his purple arms where purple fish bones, the fish tail makes the purple cat claws, he has a purple collar with a purple gem on the middle on his red thighs, his legs are red yelling cat heads, his feet are red and grey cat feet and the top of the feet are yellow and red teeth that are the red cats lower jaw. Character History Personality He seems to be quite bold as he sat at Don Tyranno's seat. Powers & Abilities *'Enlarging': Lionfang can enlarge himself without the need of Velocia's Large Sizer syringe power, & he can grow bigger than the Megazords. *'Energy Manipulation': Lionfang can generate & manipulate red-violet & purple energy into four-swipes of energy slashes from his claws, a concussive burst, seismic roar, & energy-charged tackles. *'Missile': Like Catscratcher, Lionfang can fire missiles from his abdomen. *'Lion Limbs': Like Catscratcher, Lionfang also can grow two extra arms on his back. *'Restoration': Due to the Healing Tank from the Fantome Collection, he can reconstruct his own body instantly when he is destroyed. Profile *Height: 192 cm (Giant: 69.6 m) *Weight: 222 kg (Giant: 804.8 tons) *Homeworld: Raimon, Leo System *Criminal Record: Conspiracy to commit murder *Fantome Collection: Healing Tank (Life Tank Bracelet) *Goonlock Safe Location: Chest *Password Number: 1-1-0 (Using only One FighterZord; Error), 1-1-0-0-3-0 (Using two FighterZords) Notes *Animal Theme: Lion *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Panthera spelaea *Lionfang's name origin is Lion and fang. *Lionfang's suit is a remodified & repainted version of Catscratcher's suit. **Due to this, Lionfang also shares some of the same natural abilities as him *Lionfang is the first Goonlock to enlarge on his own without Velocia's help (via her using the Large Sizer) & without his vault being destroyed. *Lionfang is the first Goonlock Monster to win in a Megazord battle. *Lionfang is the first Goonlock Monster to be defeated by the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. *Due to his status as leader of the Fang Gang, Lionfang is the first standard Goonlock Monster to have a golden Goonlock Safe (hence his title as a "Status Gold" Goonlock). **Because of this, Vince was unable to access his safe until it was revealed that Golden Goonlock safes have a 6-digit passcode (which requires 2 FighterZords to open) *He is the only member of the Fang Gang not to assume to a human form. *Lionfang could arguably be one of the strongest Goonlock to appear in the series as: **He is one of the few Goonlocks in the series who poses a threat against the Shade Rangers & the Justice Rangers, without him having to resort to using his Fantome Collection. **He can enlarge himself without the need for Velocia's aid. **He is the first Goonlock who was able to win against a Megazord battle. **He is the first Goonlock that made the Shade Rangers & the Justice Rangers team up to finally beat him. See Also *Raimon Gaorufang - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Monster Category:Goonlock Monsters Category:Goonlocks Category:PR Monsters